You are my love
by MisaBroflovskiKagamine
Summary: Despues de haberse separado, Stan vuelve a ver a Kyle y esta dispuesto a decirle que lo ama pero ¡KYLE NO RECUERDA A STAN! ¿Que podra hacer el pelinegro?
1. Te amo pero adios

Mi inspiracion fue la cancion YOU ARE MY LOVE me encanta y me hace llorar es del anime Tsubasa Chronicle

* * *

**Te amo pero adios.**

Era una tarde como cualquier otra, Stan estaba en su habitacion leyendo una revista cuando sono su celular.

-Diga - contesto.

-_¿Stan? habla Kenny -_ respondio.

-¿Que pasa?

-_Kyle se va hoy de South Park._

Stan se queda en Shock con sus ojos bien abiertos.

-_Me dijo que no te dijera pero no podia quedarme sin hacer nada amigo._

-¿Cuando se va?

_-Hoy a las cinco de la tarde._

Se fijo en el reloj de su muñque que marcaba las cuatro cuarenta.

-¡Carajo! ¡Tengo que irme ya! - grito sorprendido.

Tiro el celular sin culpa y salio corriendo de su casa directo a la casa Broflovski.

Lo que vio eran las cajas en camiones y a Kyle mirando su alrededor. Stan se acerco a su mejor amigoo corriendo.

-¡Kyle! - grito.

-¿Stan? - volteo.

-Kyle ¿Porque no me dijiste que te ibas? - pregunta algo molesto.

-Lo siento Stan pero es muy doloroso para mi decirte adios - intento reprimir sus lagrimas.

-No puedes irte despues de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos eres mi mejor amigo.

-Mis padres consiguieron un trabajo en Nueva York y me consiguieron una escuela privada cerca de nuestra nueva casa - dijo Kyle.

-Si ya no hay remedio al menos ten valor de decirme algo antes de no volvernos a ve nunca - dijo agresivo.

El judio ya no soporto mas las lagrimas y dejo que bajaran por sus mejillas como una gotera.

-Kyle lo siento mucho no quise hacerte llorar.

-No es eso es solo que... - sollozo - Desde hace mucho tiempo te he querido decir que para mi no eres solo un amigo.

-Tambien siento que eres mi hermano - sonrio.

-No es solo eso... Stan yo te...

-¡Kyle es hora de irnos ya! - grito Gerald.

Kyle hecho un mar de lagrimas levanto la cabeza, se paro de puntas y beso con amor a Stan.

El pelinegro se quedo en completo estado de Shock tocandose sus labio.

-No quiero oir tu respuesta seria muy doloroso - dijo llorando.

Entonces se separo de Stan y se subio al auto que lo sacaria del pueblo para siempre.

Por segundos los dos se miraban, Stan confundido y Kyle llorando aun pero el fue el primero en despegar la mirada.

Cuando el auto se perdio de la vista, el se sento en el escalon de la casa de Kyle. Su cabeza estaba saturada con recuerdos de su amigo pero en ellos siempre golpeaba la escena del beso una y otra vez poniendo en duda la forma de ver a Kyle Broflovski ¿Mas que un amigo? se preguntaba en silencio.

-Te amo Kyle Broflovski.

Pero era una verdadera lastima que ahora que supo lo que ambos sentia mutuamente el ya se habia ido de su vida. Pero en el fondo sabia que se volverian a very le podra corresponder el beso.

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

No se me ocurrio mucho para el primer capitulo la verdad pero espero que les haya gustado de todas formas.

**Dejen reviews**


	2. El rencuentro

El segundo capitulo jeje

* * *

**El rencuentro.**

Han pasado tres años desde que Kyle se fue de South Park Stan no a vuelto a saber nada mas de el solo que lo amaba y por eso tendria que volverlo a ver para decirle sus sentimentos.

Era otra tarde aburrida en la biblioteca, Stan estaba tan distraido bieno el cielo pero pensando el su amado judio, casi todo el dia pensaba en el

-Stan ¿me estas escuchando? - pregunto Wendy algo enojada.

-Si como digas Wendy - respondio sin hacerle caso.

-Ummm ¿estabas pensando en Kyle cierto? - supuso un poco triste.

Stan no dijo nada.

-No hay problema que lo digas igual tu y yo solo somos amigos ahora - sonrio con ternura honesta.

-La verdad si estaba pensando en el - respondio.

-¿Porque no le hablas por telefono? - sugirio.

-No puedo solo supe que se mudo a Nueva York pero no me dijo en que lugar ni me dio su numero de telefono - dijo.

-Stan...

El chico solo se levanto de donde estaba sentado.

-Creo que mejor me voy a casa Wendy, te veo despues - dijo.

El se fue a casa y se enserro en su habitacion como casi siempre hacia desde hace tres años, se acosto en su cama y se quedo dormido, hasta en sus sueños veia a Kyle.

El ruido de su celular, que sonaba con la cancion Hatsune Miku no shoushintsu, hizo que se despertara molesto y tomara el celular color azul marino.

-¿Quien habla? - contesto.

-_Soy Wendy - _dijo.

-Hola ¿ocurre algo?

-Tienes que venir a mi casa ahora - dijo emocionada.

-¿Y eso porque? ¿paso algo malo? - pregunto preocupado.

-No, al contrario tengo noticias de Kyle.

-Voy enseguida - dijo feliz.

Salio de su habitacion tan feliz por poder verlo otra vez.

Cuando llego a la casa Testaburguerni siquiera toco la puerta y fue directo con Wendy.

-¡Wendy! ¡Dime lo que aberiguaste sobre Kyle! - dijo emocionado.

-Primero calmate Stan - pidio.

El ojiazul tomo aire profundamentey conto hasta diez.

-Ya estoy calmado - dijo.

-Son muy buenas noticias - sonrio - Kyle regresara de Nueva York pronto.

Stanley intento contenerse por unos segundos pero... exploto de felicidad.

-¿En verdad? ¡Dime cuando! - grito feliz.

-No se exactamente pero publico en facebook que volveria el proximo martes...

-¿La otra semana? - pregunto.

-Espera...

La ojivioleta entro a su cuenta y tambien al muro de Kyle.

-Lo siento pero la publicacion fue la semana pasada.

-¿Que?

-¡Que hoy es martes y que ya debio haber regresado! - grito para alertar a su amigo.

Salio corriendo de la casa; algo en su interior le habia dicho donde podria estar su amor y no lo dudo ni un instante.

Obvio fue a la casa que alguna vez habia de la familia de Kyle y para su suerte estaban muchos camiones y personas bajando cajas pero habia una cosa rara ¿donde estaban los padre de Kyle? aunque no le dio mucho importancia pues vio a un muchacho pelirojo de espaldas mas bajo que el; el tenia que ser Kyle. No se contubo y abrazo al muchacho por la espalda.

-¡Kyle! - exclaco feliz - Desde hace tiempo he querido volver a verte.

El pelirojo se safo molesto sin voltear a verlo.

-¿Quien eres tu? - pregunto confundido.

-¿Kyle? Entiendo que estes enfadado conmigo - dijo Stan.

-¡¿Y a ti que carajos te pasa? - grito enojado - ¡¿Porque me abrazas loco si yo ni te conozco?

-Perdoname Kyle... yo yo... yo te amo.

Kyle se quedo muy confundido y enojado quizo retirarse pero Stan lo volvio a abrazar.

-Te ruego que me escuches.

El judio goleo a Stan en el estomago muy fuerte e incluso lo tiro al suelo ¿desde cuando Kyle se habia vuelto tan fuerte?

-¡No te me vuelvas a acercar loco! - le grito.

-Vamos, se que fui un invesil antes pero ahora todo es diferente te lo digo en serio ¡y fingir que no me conoces no resolvera nada! - suplico tan adolorido.

-¿Acaso eres un acosador? - pregunto confundido pero el mas confundido era Stan - ¡Pues le advierto señor acosador que si se vuelve a meter conmigo le pateare el culo tan duro que hare que se entierre en su por todo tu ano!

Se dio la vuelta queriendo evitar a Stan.

-Pero soy yo tu mejor amigo, Stan Marsh ibamos juntos a la escuela - dijo.

-No me interesa como sabes mi nombre pero alejate de mi.

Ya era raro, perecia que Kyle no estaba bromeando, en verdad no recordaba a Stan ni que fueron los mejores amigos, no que habia vivido en South Park y ni que alguna vez lo beso en los labios...

-Kyle ¿acaso no me recuerdas?

-Nunca te he visto en mi vida y sera mejor que te alejes de mi - dijo agresivamente.

-Kyle... - muermuro.

Al pelirojo le habia brotado una pequeña lagrima pero prefirio esconderla.

-¡Kyle ven un momento! - grito una mujer dentro de la casa pero esa voz no era la de la madre de Kyle, era una desconocida totalmente.

-¡Ya voy tia! - respondio.

El le dio la espalda pero el ojiazul sujeto su brazo.

-¡Te dije que me dejaras en paz! - grito enojado.

-¡¿Donde estan tus padres y tu hermano ? - pregunto.

-¡Muertos! - respondio convinando la tristeza con el enojo.

Stan se sorprendio tanto, eso explicaba algunas cosas. Kyle se logro safar sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Kyle yo te amo dejame ayudarte - pidio Stan.

-¿Amor? Detesto esa mierda ni siquiera se quien soy...

-Kyle...

-¡Callate! ¡No vuelvas a molestarme nunca!

El se metio en la casa, Stan se escondio sigilosamente por la casa para seguir observando a Kyle.

Mientras que Kyle metio algunas cajas dentro de la que era su habitacion antes.

-¿Quien era ese chico? - se pregunto.

Seguia desenpacando sus cosas sin intentando no pensar lo que habia ocurrido anteriormente.

-¿Que es el amor?

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

Que triste ¿no? no quieria matar a la familia de Kyle pero fue para aumentar el drama y la intensidad.

Ojala lo hayan disfrutado al leerlo como yo al escribirlo.

**Dejen reviews eso hace que mi mundo tenga sentido jajajaja... es en serio.**


	3. Sentimiento perdido

Bueno comenzemos ya ¿no?

* * *

**Sentimiento perdido.  
**

El joven judio se habia encerrado en su habitacion, mientras observaba una foto de su familia (**N/A: la misma que aparece** **en un cuadro en la casa de Kyle**) se empezaron a desvordar sus lagrimas y caian en la foto.

-Kyle ¿te encuentras bien? - le pregunto la mujer tras la puerta de su habitacion.

-Si estoy bien tia - respondio intentando que su voz no sonara triste.

-De acuerdo pero si te pasa algo avisame - indico.

-Si.

En ese segundo la voz de su tia dejo de escucharse. El ensendio la computadora recien instalada y entro a su facebook (aunque no recordara como lo tiene), puso lista de amigos y encontro a varias personas que tenia agregadas como Eric Cartman, Kenny McCormik, Wendy Testaburguer, etc. La verdad no recordaba quienes eran ellos pero algun sigmificado debieron tener en su vida pero ahora se sentia solo. Nuevas lagrimas salian de sus ojos. Apago la computadora y se fue a acostar.

Por un momento se acordo del muchacho que habia conocido y un extraño sentimiento de vacio invadio su corazon ¿Quien era el? por mas que intentaba recordar algo no podia y empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

-Estoy solo en este mundo y nunca podre saber que es el amor.

Penso en eso hasta que se quedo dormido.

* * *

Stan estaba escondido por la casa de Kyle, para ver que pasaba, ¿Como era posible que Kyle no lo recordara? ¿Que habia pasado en Nueva York?, el pelinegro estaba tan lleno de dolor. Tal vez si se prestaba la opurtunidad podria hablar con el sin que intentara golpearlo otra vez.

Recordo que tenia que regresar a casa antes de la hora de la cena o le hiria mal asi que se retiro pensando en su amor.

Cuando llego a casa su madre estaba sirviendo ya la cena y su padre sentado junto a su hermana Shelley. En toda la cena Stan no habia tocado su comida, cosa que Sharon noto.

-Hijo no has comido nada ¿paso algo malo? - pregunto Sharon.

-Honestamente no mamá - respondio.

-¿Porque Stanley? - pregunto Randy.

-Hoy Kyle volvio de Nueva York.

-Y ¿eso es algo malo? - pregunto Randy.

-No deberia haberlo sido pero Kyle... ¡mi amado Kyle no me recuerda! - respondio tristemente.

-¿Pero porque? ¿Que paso con Gerald, Sheila y Ike? - pregunto Sharon preocupada.

-Ellos murieron.

-¡Oh dios mio! ¿Como paso eso? - Sharon se cubrio la cara con sus manos.

-No lo se Kyle no quiere hablarme no me recuerda.

La familia observo a Stan que estaba tan debastado, no era nada nuevo saber que su hijo era gay pues desde que era muy pequeño sabian que terminaria enamorandose de su mejor amigo Kyle.

El chico se levanto de la mesa sin hablar y se fue a su habitacion. De nuevo su telefono volvio a sonar.

-_Stan tengo de decirte algo - _dijo.

-¿Kenny?

-_Escucha con atencion, Kyle regreso._

-Ya lo se.

_-Oh no importa pero... cuando le hables ten cuidado porque el... tiene amnesia, no sabe nada de ti._

_-_Lo se_, _cuando fui con el dijo que no me conocia y se porto muy agresivo - comento con tristesa - Crei que le daria gusto verme y que porfin podriamos estar juntos._  
_

_-Lo siento Stan no tenia idea._

-Descuida, tengo que colgar nos vemos mañana.

_-Claro hasta mañana - _corto la llamada.

En un rato el joven se quedo dormido

* * *

Marsh caminaba para ir a la secundaria.

-Hola hippie - saludo Cartman.

-Hola - respondio sin animos.

-¿Supiste que tu novio regreso?

El no respondio ni siquiera se atrevio a mirar al gordo.

-Uh que genio - rio un poco.

-Hola cabrones - llego Kenny.

-¿Que hay pobre amigo? - saludo Cartman.

Stan no presto atencion a nada de lo que desian sus amigos.

Eric volteo un poco y fue el primero en fijarse en el Kyle estaba tan cerca de ellos.

-Mira lo que desecho la sociedad, un maldito judio - se dirijio a Kyle.

El hippie volteo a verlo, el judio no se dio cuenta de que el loco de ayer estaba en el mismo lugar. Entro en panico pero fue fuerte.

-¿Quien eres? - pregunto.

-No te hagas el tonto judio.

-Kyle, soy Kenny... somos amigos en el facebook y el gordo tambien - explico.

-A si, Kenny McCormik y Eric Cartman - dijo.

-Kyle ¿te acuerdas de ellos? - pregunto Stan.

-¿Otra vez tu? ¡Te dije que no te volvieras a acercar a mi! - se defendio - Te advierto que te voy a acortar las bolas si no te alejas.

-¿Que te pasa judio? ¿No recuerdas que este tipo era tu amor imposible? - se burlo Cartman.

-¡Dejame tu tambien culo gordo! ¡No conosco a este tipo¡ - grito.

Kenny le susurro en el oido a Cartman, _"Kyle tiene amnesia y no recuerda que alguna vez vivio aqui ni que estuvo enamorado de Stan"_

-Ya entiendo - dijo Cartman._  
_

-Se que quieres evitarme pero de todas formas iremos a la mismo escuela - dijo Stan.

-No me importa solo no voy a hablarte - dijo Kyle.

* * *

En la escuela, presentaron a Kyle como el nuevo alumno pero todos los que estaban presentes eran los mismos niños con los que pasaba el tiempo aunque para el eran caras desconosidas. Los que le hablan a Kyle se confundian por que el les decia que no tenia idea de quienes eran. Por su parte, Stan no dejaba en mirarlo, no se queria hacer a la idea de que fue olvidado por la persona que ama.

Kyle estaba por salir al descanzo pero Wendy se le acerco (ya sabia lo de su problema).

-Hola Kyle - saludo la pelinegra cortesmente - Soy Wendy Testaburguer la presidenta de la clase.

-Creo que somos amigos en Facebook

-Lo se pero regresando al tema, como eres nuevo es mi deber ponerte al corriente de las clases - la chica saco algunos libros de texto y libretas - Esto es todo lo que llevamos en el año.

-Muchas gracias - sonrio.

-Tambien te seleccionare a alguien que te muestra la escula lo haria yo misma pero no puedo - empezo mirar por todo el salon - Veamos ¿quien podra ser? ummm a ya se, Stan Marsh - lo señalo.

-¿El? Pero si desde que llegue este acosador no me a dejado en paz - reclamo

-No digas eso Stan es un chico muy amable y agradable lo se porque fuimos novios por un largo tiempo - sonrio tiernamente.

-Ummm esta bien pero si se mete conmigo le cortare las bolas.

Wendy le empezo a reirse bastamente, Kyle la miro confundido se intento alejarse con cautela de la chica.

-Espero porfavor - le pidio - ¡Stan ven un momento!

Stan escucho a Wendy hablarle y fue con ella.

-¿Que pasa? - pregunto.

-Te pedire un favor, muestrale a Kyle la escuela si no es molestia - dijo.

-Pero Wendy... - murmuro sonrojado.

-Porfavor, ademas les servira para conocerse mejor - le guiño el ojo a Stan - Bueno me voy, adios muchachos y Stan no hagas nada pervertido con Kyle.

El pelinegro no dijo nada por algunos segundos, el chico judio lo miraba enojado.

-Eh bien creo que mejor vamos a caminar jejejeje - rio de forma forsada.

Caminaron por los pasillos de la escuela, Kyle evitava ver a Stan a toda costa, y el po su parte no dejaba de mirarlo.

-¿Que tanto me estas mirando? - pregunto agresivamente.

-¡Nada! - respondio nervioso.

-Señor acosador... ¿Como sabias mi nombre? - pregunto.

-Dos cosas; primera no me digas señor acosador; y segunda se tu nombre porque te conozco desde que eramos muy pequeños - explico.

-No sigas con eso, no pude averte conocido - casi estaba llorando.

-Hace tres años... te fuiste de mi vida pero antes de eso me dijiste me besaste - dijo con la mirada baja.

-¡¿Yo? ¡¿Besarte? ¿Debes estar bromeando? - se rio sarcasticamente.

-No es un broma Kyle, en serio te amo.

-Escucha señor acosador, tal vez si te conosi pero eso quedo atras porque ahora no tengo ni el mas minimo recuerdo despues de... de que...

-¿De que?

-Despues de que desperte en un hospital sin saber nada de mi, con la noticia que la familia que no recuerdo habia muerto. Pero aunque no recordara nada sentia un emorme basio en mi corazon como si teviera un especia especial para una persona que no sabia quien era me una tortura amar a alguien que no conocia pero con el tiempo aprendi a ignorar esre sentimiento hasta que desaparecio - sollozo con las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-Lamento mucho eso Kyle.

-Aunque tu hayas sido esa persona la verdad es que... ¡Jamas volvere a sentir lo mismo! - lloro.

Stan lo abrazo e hizo que Kyle recargara la cara en su hombro.

-Dejame ayudarte, solo quiero volver a verte sonreir.

Kyle lo empujo agresivamente para soltarse.

-Idiota, entiende que este sentimento se a perdido - sollozo.

El se alejo de Stan lo mas posible, el azebache no pudo alcanzarlo. Trisremente sabia que Kyle ya no lo amaba justo cuando volvieron a verse, ya nunca lo amaria; lo que sentia Kyle se habia perdido...

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Gracias por leer el capitulo que se me hizo dificil imaginarme y por problemas de mi computadora, tambien fue dificil escribirlo. Me esforzare para escribir el siguiente, cuidense mis lindos ****lectores** (lindas, no creo que un chico lea esto).  


**Me harian muy feliz si me dejan Reviews  
**


	4. ¿Perdido? Tal vez no

En estos momentos estoy escuchan puras canciones de Yui Makino y de Maaya Sakamoto para inspirarme con sus bellas letras como Loop, Kazemachi Jet, Saiga no Kajitsu, Sonic Boom, Synchronicity, Ao no kaori pero sobre todo You are my love que por eso le puse asi el fanfic que significa "Tu eres mi amor".

¡ESTE VIERNES 29 DE JUNIO CUMPLI 14 AÑITOS DE VIDA!

No los voy a entretener mas y comenzare.

* * *

**¿Perdido? Tal vez no.  
**

Kyle salio enojado de la escuela siendo seguido por Stan.

-¡Porfavor Kyle! - le pidio desesperado.

-¡Eres tan terco! ¡Entiende que no quiero saber mas de ti! - grtio enojado.

-¡Escuchame aunque sea solo un poco!

El joven judio estaba distraido por su fuiro al cruzar la calle que no alcanzo a ver el aunto que estaba a poco tiempo de darle una muerte segura...

Pero Stan no se quedaria de brazos cruzados, el valiente muchacho salto para quitar a Kyle del camino. Logro salbarlo de pero recibio un golpe en la cabeza. Kyle miro a Stan a los ojos fijamente, el judio tenia lagrimas en llos que no paraban de salir.

-¡Kyle! ¡Reponde! - grito alarmado.

-Stan... perdoname... - murmuro llorando. Con su mano acaricio la mejilla de Stan, recargo la cabeza en su pecho y lo miro igual que antes como si... como si lo hubiera recordado - Tu pecho es muy calido.

-Kyle...

En segundos quedo inconciente en brazos de Stan.

Stan lo llevo cargando al hospital paso al infiero.

* * *

En la habitacio del hospital, el muchacho miraba a Kyle desmayado pues gracias a dios no habia sido un golpe muy fuerte.

-¡¿Que paso con mi sobrino? - entro la tia de Kyle muy alarmado por su sobrino.

-Calmese, el esta bien solo fue un pequeño golpe menor - dijo el doctor.

La mujer se acerco a Kyle y acaricio su cabeza.

-Me alegro que estes bien - sonrio - Se lo agradesco mucho doctor.

-No me agradesca a mi, agradescale al joven que lo trajo aqui - dijo el doctor.

-Creo que habla de mi - dijo Stan.

Ella abrazo a Stan por un momento.

-Muchas gracias por ayudar a Kyle.

-No nada que agradecer - sonrio - ¿Usted es tia de Kyle?

-Si, me llamo Magda Broflovski - dijo - ¿Tu de donde conoces a mi sobrino?

-El era mi mejor amigo desde pequeños pero ya no me recuerda aunque ahora vamos en el mismo salon - explico algo triste.

Magda no comento nada mas.

-¿Usted sabe que paso con Kyle? ¿Porque no recuerda? - pregunto.

-Es algo muy triste.

-Porfavor necesito saberlo para poder ayudarlo - dijo.

-Bieno. Cuando Kyle y sus padres estaban camino a Nueva York hubo un terrible accidente automovilisto donde varias personas quedaron grabemente heridas y la gran mayoria no pudieron salvarse entre ellos los padres de Kyle, el quedo inconciente un mes entero y cuando desperto no recordaba nada en lo absoluto estaba todo alterado y no paraba de llorar noche tras noche - puso cara de tristeza - Tuve que hacerme cargo de el para intentar que recordara, intente todo tipo de terapias pero nunguna daba resultada de echo cada terapia lo volvia cada vez mas agresivo... Un doctor me recomendo que seria mejor para el que volvieramos al lugar en donde se crio pero... si estar aqui no lo hace recordar ya nada lo hara.

-Kyle...

Mientras Stan y Magda conversavan, Kyle abrio lentamente los ojos...

-Stan... - murmuro con mucho silencio sin embargo en segundos volvio a quedar inconsiente.

-No tenia idea de lo mucho que el habia sufrido, porfavor dejeme ayudarlo - dijo.

-Eso es imposible pues ningun doctor experimentado pudo hacer nada ¿que te hace creer que un jovencito como tu pueda? - cuestiono.

-No pienso hacerlo recordar...

-¿Que dices? - cuestiono asustada.

-Voy a ayudar a Kyle a empezar de nuevo.

-S Stan... - Kyle murmuro despertando.

Los presentes dirigieron su mirada al chico, el cual miraba a Stan con ternura extraña, el pelinegro vio en sus ojos la posibilidad de que haya vuelto a recordarlo...

-¿kyle? Me recuerdas - pregunto Stan.

¿Stan estaba perdido en los recuerdos de Kyle? Tal vez no del todo...

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

**Muy corto pero tenia que hacerlo rapido, y no e tenido nada de tiempo pero ya van a comenzar las vacaciones y a escribir hasta la muerte jaja  
**

**Dejen Reviews.  
**


End file.
